Aerials
by Rainyxx
Summary: Lost dwindling souls, find their way home. But how far away they actually are. They will fight against horrors and tragedies, all tied for ones selfish desires. They'll conquer, but only one will win. But first they need to wake up. WAKE UP. OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, nice to meet everyone. This is probably the first piece of writing I've ever written on the site, (Wow that's exciting). This small note is merely to introduce myself as new a comer to the website. I'm hopeful someone out their will like this gradual paced story my mind conjured. The story will contain mystery, horror, drama, and even a bit of Romance. What's a story with out those elements? Hey I might even throw in some comedy to soften the rough edges. Well I'll also like to excuse myself if there are any minor mistakes. Thank you for enduring the small author note.

*Read ending note for an update schedule if your interested

* * *

Chapter 1: Young and Beautiful

 _"You can't kill the past, You can't go back."_

 _-Formal Vandal_

 **November 1868: San Francisco California**

(Amelia)

"Amelia…Amelia!"

"Coming-I'm just picking some daisies."

"Hurry dear, we'll miss their arrival."

Amelia casted her eyes over the lavender flowers she picked. She inspected the small bouquet for imperfections. Satisfied with her choices she returned to dirt road, falling into step with her mother. They walked in silence, as Amelia absorbed the beauty radiating from the delicate flowers. She was sure one wrong move and the flowers would fall apart in her hands. Destroying whatever beauty they once possessed. Her mother watched with annoyance, she _despised_ any essence of nature and at the moment hated every moment of living in the country.

"Amelia what's with your fascination with those _things_?" She referred to the lilac wonders. Amelia's gaze never left the flowers; she looked intently at them burning her stare into their petals as if she searched for her answer on the purple pigment of the daisy.

"They hold an elegance I think a human could never capture. They hold such purity and these marvelous scents humans don't carry. They have something I know I can never have. That's why they interest me so."

Her mother merely turned her cheek to something much more _interesting._ She acted as if her daughter's answer brought no interest to her. Amelia knew better then to believe her mother was interested in her "foolish ideals", as her mother would put it. Her mother pulled her parasol open, flashing her emerald colored luxury. She would flaunt on how expensive and how it was hand crafted especially for her by a well known English designer. Even if half of that was a lie, it was in fact expensive but it wasn't made by an English man especially not for her. Her mother hid behind her cover as Amelia walked in the warmth of spring's sun rays.

"Amelia."

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell him when you see him?"

"Tell him what?"

Amelia's eyes turned quite mischievous; of course she knew what her mother was talking about. She simply liked playing the fool.

"Amelia." Her voice was much more serious than before.

"I'm very sure you know the answer mother, why wouldn't I tell him I'm expecting. As if a wife should keep a secret like that? Better yet let's keep it a secret, right Ma." She enjoyed pushing her mother's buttons, and she knew exactly what they were. She especially knew sarcasm wasn't exactly her favorite. Her mother's face took shape of a deep frown that created more wrinkles then her leather luggage bag.

"Amelia I'm being serious"

"So am I."

Then silence returned, they continued their walk to the train station. Amelia returned to admiring the flowers she would give her Victor, when she told him the news. In that moment the world felt at eternal peace, but she knew better. Her hands felt weak and soon the flowers slipped through her grasp. The world stood still as she watched the flowers cascade into the gravel. Soon her eyes were heavier and her body went numb. As if the weight of the world fell upon her in that moment and soon she was coming face to face with ground. The last thing she caught a glimpse of was the torn flowers disheveled on the ground soaked in blood. Her blood. Peace seemed so distant now.

 **August 1868: Normandy, France**

 **(Helena)**

Suffocating and intoxicating. Her lungs felt as if they were shriveling up and slowly descending into nothing but dust. She felt the urge to pour ice water down her throat to ease the burning sensation. But she was sure she would experience drowning and the pain wouldn't disappear, it would only worsen. She grabs tightly to her skin, digging deep, clawing into flesh. Just to ease her pain. Her eyes were dry, they held no moisture. She had no more tears to shed. Her voice was no longer audible, only silent screams escaped her mouth. Pain, so much pain. She would do anything to make it stop. Though death wasn't an option, it had to be her last resort. She needed to survive. She promised. Beads of sweat covered her entire being. Her body had tried everything to fight this, but it seemed it was giving up.

 _Give up. Let me devour you._

"No…y-ou..wo-n..'t w-in…" What words could escape her mouth, trembled as she fought to say more.

 _It seems times almost up._ _ **GIVE UP.**_

The voice echoed, taunting her vulnerable state. It was waiting to devour her soul. It waits patiently to take control once again. But just as the voice was determined to take her, so was her will to survive. She pulled some strength and crawled toward her dresser attempting to lift herself from the ground. Her efforts soon felt futile. After every push, and struggle her voice was gaining strength. Her cries of pain soon gained audio. The last push was her loudest shout of anguish.

"Ahhh!"

Her limp body fell onto the mahogany flooring. She looked drained and defeated, resigned to lay there and wallow into death. Thick pools of blood surrounded her body devouring her. An Illusion. Slimy hands crept from the blood and pulled her into the pool of crimson. Hoarse voices pleaded for her to fall into the void. And join them.

"Join us."

"Die with us."

"Let our arms cradle you until death."

"Please. **Please.** Please. **Please**."

She gained some voice.

"No." Her response was gentle as their screams grew louder.

"No!" Louder.

" _ **NO! NO…NO…NO! It's just an illusion."**_ They were silenced but for a moment.

Soon the screams grew softer. Her eyes reveled her room once again, and the hands were gone, and so was the blood. _All that blood._ Her eyes met with green ones, filled with worry and fear. His face covered in nothing but angst. She was free from the pain. But for how long until she'll have another episode. Or if the next episode will be her last. She fears to dream knowing maybe her nightmares would eat her alive.

"Helena. Helena respond."

His voice was filled with desperation. His arms holding tighter hoping she wouldn't slip from his grasp. _What a fool._ Her arm slowly rose to his cheek; she simply placed her feeble hand over his jaw, and reassured him with a weak smile. The smile must have taken every ounce of energy from her, because soon her eyes shut closed. It would be hours before Xavier would see her awake and somewhat better. Though he knew she was reaching her end. He needed to find a way to save her and quickly. It seemed she was being consumed at an alarming rate.

 **September 1868: Normandy, France**

 **(Helena)**

"Helena"

She could hear him but she denied him a response.

"Helena, open the door."

She wouldn't open the door, even if she could.

"Helena, please."

The voice was different it sounded like _his._ He wasn't allowed to see her like this. No not like this. She was at brink of insanity and death. She didn't know which one would come first.

"Open Helena."

His voice sounded much more desperate then before. Somehow her body involuntarily got up; she pushed every ounce of energy into her steps. Her breaths were shallow and her feet grew weaker as she reached the door. But that is as far as she was going to get to.

"What do you want?" Her voice was softer then he had ever heard her speak.

"Xavier wants you to leave the room-I want to see you leave the room."

"Is that all." It sounded much harsher then she wanted it to sound.

"Helena, you need to leave the room if you-"

" _Vincent_ go away." He inched closer to door, to try and reach her. But the door stood in his way from pulling her into an embrace. He was shell shocked that the strongest person he'd met was meeting her end and he felt useless. He was sure Xavier felt as incompetent.

"No. Let us-me in. Please, let me in for once in your life."

She was close to turning the handle, but something stopped her.

 _You'll destroy him when you're gone. Can you live with that?_ The voice was right, how much longer until she was gone, she thought. Not much and she knew it. So what would happen to him? He had barely lost his mother, now his friend. He was strong, but how much could one person take, before they lose themselves. She was willing to take the risk; she needed to see him one more time. Even if it were for a couple seconds, she needed that much.

The door opened. They met eye to eye. He took in her appearance, she looked different. Of course he was expecting her boney and feeble, but he didn't expect her in much worse conditions. She looked so vulnerable, it disgusted him. Her eyes were blood shot, her hair looked thinner, even in her long gown she looked much thinner. Her cheeks were hallowing. Her skin was pasty white; it had lost its color. She looked drained.

She looked at him clearly and noticed he was much taller; his hair was just as messy as before. He looked in his best shape, and here she stood. Life less.

They stood in silence. He quickly circled his arms around her frail body. He indulged in her lavender scent he had grown to adore. The embrace lasted minutes but to them it felt like eternities. They never wanted to let go. But fate was cruel, she collapsed in his arms. That was the last time she ever saw him or even spoke to him. She would never wake from that slumber.

 **November 1868: San Francisco, California**

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine but she must be on bed rest for the time being."

"Thank you doctor, I'll escort you out."

They both exited the room leaving Amelia alone. She waited until they were at a distance to get up. They were now distant muffled voices. She slowly rose from her bed to meet the sight of a full moon. She had slept in most of the day. Her feet felt numb, they had pins and needles. She'd have to get up slower than expected.

"You shouldn't get up."

Her eyes followed the familiar voice, it was _her_. Catalina, an immortal.

"You're supposed to be in France."

"Touché. But I was delayed the chance to get to France. I think by the time I get there, they would be burying her corpse."

"How cryptic." Cata's face turned sour.

"It's the reality of the situation. "

While they spoke, Amelia was able to get on her feet. She walked towards Catalina, who stood and gazed at the stars. They both watched aimlessly at the night sky, enjoying the beauty held by small orbs of light. The moments of beauty such as these should be esteemed. Amelia indulged in the array of constellations. The stars set an assortment with no direction, existing just to exist. Cata was the first to break the silence.

"Are you feeling better?"

Pulled away from her trance, Amelia obliged with a response. " I don't know what happened, but I feel good, not great but serene."

"Well that's good." Nothing but still silence.

"Do you know what happened? I mean do you know what the doctor said it was."

Cata returned her eyes to the stars. "He said low blood pressure was to fault for you fainting."

"That's it?" Cata eyed her suspiciously, was she looking for another answer.

"Yes, why he question about it."

Amelia could have sworn she saw blood, her blood on the ground, creating a pool around her.

"No reason, must still not remember everything. Forget I even made the comment." Cata shrugged and continued star gazing. Amelia couldn't add it together, why did she see blood. It didn't make any logical sense. Her thoughts clouded with questions, she probably couldn't answer. She soon came to wonder where her husband was, and how Cata entered her room effortlessly, or rather she supposed without effort.

"Do you know where Victor is?"

"He's the person who escorted the doctor out, should be downstairs."

Amelia eyes wandered to the door where she imagined her husband standing there. Now that she thinks about, his scent lingered in the room. But it was growing weaker as time passed. She imagined a life in the distant future with him and their unborn child, living in isolated rural area close to the mountains. Just how they always planned.

"I'm sorry Amelia." Amelia turned her gaze to Catalina who was in brink of tears. Confused she reached for her, but Catalina only pulled away.

"What do you have to be sorry-?"

Sharp scorching pain shot through Amelia's throat before she finished. Amelia was soon on the ground gripping tightly around her throat, as if trying to rip through raw tissue. The air pathway was closing and she couldn't stop it from happening. Tears poured from her eyes, as she fiercely clawed towards the door. A heavy weight was placed over her body. She desperately attempts to escape the weight, but it seemed useless. She was a bug scrambling for her life under a humans foot. She knew the outcome. Her eyes soon met with Catalina. They were filled with regret and remorse, as if the begged for forgiveness. She was the reason she was feeling pain. Pain and fury were the only feelings that could surface. She was angry that this might be the end, not only for her but for her unborn child. Catalina would pay. She would swear on that, even if her soul returns and comes back to rip her eyes out.

"W-hy.." Her voice found words, searching for Catalina. She simply pressed her foot harder into her back, pushing the rest of the oxygen Amelia had left. Hoarse coughs echoed the room. When Amelia's body went limp, Cata pulled away and towered over her lifeless body. Amelia felt weak, and struggled to breathe. Her eyes were heavy, soon enough she had lost her vision. She was drifting into eternal darkness. But before she lost consciousness, she heard a soft voice.

"I'm so sorry…"

 **Unknown Void**

" **WAKE UP."**

Amelia's eyes slowly opened to nothing but white light. It was welcoming. She felt soft petals creep around her skin, she was lying on flowers. Gradually she lifted herself to find herself in a field of daisies.

"Where am I?"

She couldn't recall a thing. Why couldn't she? But there was a feeling of melancholy and sorrow latched to her body. Tears began to form, slowly trailing down her check. Her silent cries echoed through the field.

"Why are you crying?" Spoke a tranquil voice.

Amelia raised her head to come face to face with a young lady. She had short black hair and vibrant blue eyes, which reminded her of crystal clear skies in the summer. She gave Amelia a warm smile, in an attempt to console her. Amelia didn't know what to say.

"I don't know." Amelia watched the girls puzzled face soon turn into a wide smile.

"That's ok. If you need to cry then you have the privilege to cry. It may be the only way to heal. Even if you don't remember." Amelia heard sadness drip from her words, but decided to not say a word about it. A warm breeze washed over them, making the flowers follow the wind in a dance.

"What is your name?"

The young girl simply glanced down at her.

"Helena Rosenthal and yours."

Her name sounded like a mouth full. _What was my name,_ thought Amelia. Though all she could remember was Emma. _Was Emma my name?_

"I believe its Emma." Helena simply nodded and held a hand out for Amelia. Amelia grabbed it hesitantly and rose to see the vastness of the field. It seems the field of daisies came to no end, an infinite world with her favorite flowers. Were they her favorite flowers? Then memories of picking the flowers rushed to her head, causing her to stumble on her feet. Helena noticed this.

"Are you ok?" Amelia assured her she was fine, but at the same time looked at her clearly. The girl, was in fact a young lady, she looked no less the 18 years old. Her height is what surprised her the most. It was quite rare to see a female reach the height of 5'10.

"Yes I'm fine, but do you know where we are?"

Helena's smile soon turned into a frown.

"Yes."

"Where is 'here' then?"

"It's the void."

Amelia was stunned with her response. She had never heard of a void before.

"What's a void?"

"It's a place where you go after death. Almost like limbo."

Had Amelia heard her correctly, if they were in limbo had that meant she was dead.

"So I'm dead."

"Not exactly, when you enter the void it doesn't define if your soul is nonexistent. It just means you'll never return to your original state."

"What does that mean?" Helena stayed silent and stared off into the field.

"I'm not sure myself."

Butterflies of multiple colors soon came in from the distance and surrounded where the stood. A vibrant blue one landed gracefully on Amelia's hand. She lifted it at eye length, to watch its beauty. But something about the insect tugged on her memories. The longer she stared, the stronger the pull got. Shortly the wings began to bend abnormally, snapping in have red blood poured from the fragile wings. _Bugs don't bleed crimson._

 _The Blood._ A surge of dull pain shot through her head. It's as if her memories were throbbing to be released. Then the image of blood ran through her mind, where she had collided with ground and watched a butterfly bleed. And create a pol of red liquid. She thought that the blood was hers than. But it had been a sign. _What kind of sign?_ More electrical pulses struck her already aching head. She held her head in her arms, then she heard a voice.

 _Remember. Remember!_ _ **REMEMBER!**_

Suddenly memories of being Amelia Farmers returned. The memory of her house in San Francisco, the memory of her mother and father, and her sisters returned. She than remembered she was 25, and married to the greatest man alive, Victor Farmers. And…and she was expecting a child. The hardest thing to remember was that she had died, and it no longer mattered if she remembered who she was. It brought aching pain to her more knowing she never gave birth to _ **her**_ child. That nameless child was never given the opportunity to even live. And that is what angered her most. Her fingers curled into a tight fist. Her body trembled in fury, as she began banging her fist in the bed of flowers. Helena watched her body take form into an anger filled mass. Amelia let cries of fury, as she pounded into the ground with every ounce of resentment she held. The flowers soon became no more and soon her fists were meeting with dirt ground. Helena had the urge to console her, but she couldn't imagine what the women must be facing after being revealed she was dead. She knew she had to pull this woman out of her hysteric.

"Banging the ground won't take you back. I've been here for a while, I should know."

"Shut up. What do you know? I have to get back!" She fervently continued slamming against the ground.

"You don't think half of those that die want to go back! You don't believe I want to go back."

Amelia's breathes grew heavy, she slowed her fist and wailed in tears. Helena was right; she wasn't the only one to want to return. Many would want the same. But Amelia felt if you were murdered your resent towards death was stronger.

"I can't accept this."

Helena wondered why she had a sudden change in mind. When she got here her memories were gone, and now they hit her in an instant. Typically reapers give them the signal their dead before they reach this side. Unless Emma (Amelia) wasn't supposed to be dead.

"Emma, do you remember a reaper taking your soul?"

She didn't look up but she could hear confusion in her voice. "A _what_?"

Helena's theory was right; someone took her soul at the wrong time. There was hope for the desperate fool.

"There might be a way for you to return to the other side."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes searched for the hope that Helena had offered her. She reached for her, pleading with her eyes, for her to tell her the way.

"I'm sure you weren't meant to die. Someone is going to pull you back to the other world. But I'm sure you—"

Helena had been cut off. The ground had begun to break apart. The world they stood on broke into pieces before their eyes. The flowers floated into the sky with dirt hanging loosely, holding tightly to their root. Amelia's part of the ground drifted farther away from Helena. Amelia reached for her, but the distance was far too great. Her answers were descending farther and farther. Hope slipped through her fingers.

"Helena!"

Helena only smiled before her body began form into the butterflies, those from before. Before she knew it her feet were no more.

"Goodbye." Her last word hung in the air. She was know gone, only monarch insects left in her place. What was Amelia to do? She wouldn't know what was next. Slowly she drifted on her island, when she came to a stop. A black door awaited her arrival. The door soon creaked open calling out to her.

" _Amelia, Amelia, oh Amelia."_

Afraid of what lied on the other side of the door, she needed courage to amount to take such a risk. She _needed_ to take the risk. Taking cautious steps towards the door, she glanced back at the torn field of daisies, one more time. Face to face with the darkness within the door, she releases a small sigh. Her right foot is the first to enter. Soon her body is entirely in the dark room. Amelia continues her journey into nothingness, as the door closes behind her leaving her in nothing but darkness.

 **October 1871: London, Britain**

 _IT'S BEEN 3 YEARS….ITS TIME TO…WAKE UP._

Cries and coos of a new born child ringed through the small hospital.

Small blue eyes flutter open.

Heavy sobs and screams are heard through a castle. Dark brown eyes meet in the reflection of a body that isn't theirs.

Displaced and lost, two souls found their way home. Well almost home…

* * *

A/N: So the main characters were introduced. Yes I left plot holes and other things but do not worry you will get all your answers soon. The story will finally begin next chapter where Helena and Amelia will exist but not exist at the same time. Confusing? I know. But that's what I'm going for, you'll get it soon, that's if you'll stick around. Those who are ready to follow this story into its very end, all I have to tell you is I plan to end the story by chapter 50. I know its a long wait but I promise it will not become tedious, it will be worth it. Updates will get more recent by the time I finish school, but for the rest of the month it will have to be after I finish all my exams. So thank you and have a wonderful day/night. Questions? Just PM. Reviews? You know where that is. Follows and Favorites, will be extremely kind on your behalf.


	2. Tarot Card

A/N: Tarot Cards will be a part of the story, in which I reveal certain of the aspects in the story, hinting the characters outcome. This one deals with Amelia. Helena's will be the next one, can any one guess what her tarot card will be. Also doing Ciel's and Sebastian's. I do hope you like them. Dark Themes ahead, well not very dark.

* * *

 **Tarot Card** : _The Fool_

 _Amelia_

I look for faith.

I reach for light. My hands seem to fail to reach.

The choirs in my head say "stop".

My vision begins to fade.

Blood soon returns. Blood. Crisp Crimson surrounds me.

I see piling bodies topple over comrades and children.

 _The children._ They remind me of what could have been.

The voices return. They begin to fight me.

I pull on the roots of my scalp. Hoping if I pull enough they will go away.

The voices of course. But they don't stop. Who do the voices belong to again?

The blood is once again gone. But how long was I gone this time.

Sometimes I can't even grasp into old memories. The child is all I remember at times.

Sometimes I don't even remember that much. It seems all remember is the blood.

But who's blood? The voices are still present.

Sharp screams ring through my quarters'; it seems I won't sleep tonight.

My shrill screams harmonize with my voices.

They call me a fool. Who's the fool?


	3. Tarot Card 2

A/N: Second Card. I really hope you all like them. Thank you.

* * *

 **Tarot Card:** _The Magician_

 _Helena_

Gullible. To kind. To sympathetic.

Those were words that defined me.

Those are lies. I don't even know the definition to them.

But they all think so.

They look at me as if I knew all answers,

I don't. I know nothing.

I was born from a niche of sinners.

So what would a sinner know?

 _Only sin._

 _Only hate._

 _Only despair_.

 _ **Only tragedy**_.

How dreadful?

No wonder her voice still lingers.

She calls for me to give her life.

I can't.

Why?

I don't know.

I know.

 _ **I'm afraid.**_

She pleads.

"Why did you kill…"

I don't let _her_ finish.

"-ME. YOU'RE SISTER."

The last line haunts me, as it eats me away slowly.

Or rather she _eats_ me alive.

 _How disgusting._

 _How can I be kind?_

 _How can I be sympathetic?_

 _How can I be gullible?_

 _How can I know everything, when I know nothing?_

 _How?_

 _When I killed my_ _ **sister**_ _._

 _How?_

 _How can I be the magician?_

The Immortal.


End file.
